Cracking Stone
by CitrusShinigami
Summary: "The enemy of my enemy is my friend" never rang so true for Vincent, but as Cid finds himself struggling with his addiction and curiosity, Vincent opens his outer shell for the pilot. R&R welcome. Warnings: Sex, bdsm. R&R
1. Kicking An Addiction

**Author's Note: This is a repost of what was posted before, just a more shorter, readable/toleratable version. Also, this is a roleplay between Assassination and I. Please be respectful when reviewing, I'd love to hear what you have to say!**

****

* * *

><p><p>

Stepping into the room, cig lit and eyes shimmering the lightest of blue as his short golden locks were swept back by a free hand and he soon stretched before Cloud stood in his way with his arms crossed. Looking down on the shorter man Cid lowered his gloved hand. "S'up?" he prompted before his cig was swiped from his lips and smothered out before he could even protest. "The hell man?"

The spiky haired blond looked up at him with furrowed brows while the others, aside from Vincent, sighed.

"Your smoking is getting annoyin', Cid," Barret pointed out bluntly while said male growled, crossing his arms and leaning to the other side, his jacket tied around his waist.

"Yer point?" he scowled, reaching for another smoke and having it snatched away with a, "Fucking A!" following it.

"We have come to a conclusion to this." Yuffie piped up and bounced where she stood. "You can't smoke anymore!"

"What the fuck?"

"...don't blame us, the smoke is suffocating. Now...unless you can get Vincent to, ya'know, smile -" Yuffie placed her pointers to her face, grinning like an idiot. "-then no smokes for you!"

"...you conniving bastards." the pilot grumbled and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "How much time do I get?"

"A month."

"Only a fucking month?"

"...got a problem with that?" they all chorused, giving him the evil eye. Groaning Cid lifted a hand and rubbed his face, eyes closed and inwardly cursing up a storm. He wanted his smokes, and he wanted them now, but with this condition to getting them back ever again...was a make or break and he disliked it a lot. Tisking he dug his nails into his arms and turned to storm off while heading up the stairs of the inn and to his and Vincent's room that the two shared for what seems like constantly and grasped the handle, turning it and pushing it open while the others chatted below.

Vincent was lying on his bed, his black hair the only barrier between him and the sheets. His red clothing, cape and all were draped over the chair in the corner. He just wore a black t-shirt with sleeves cropped a tad higher than the elbow. These clothes, along with his black pants, were the only fabric he wore and nothing else as he stared up at the ceiling.

The others usually ignored him, since he was quiet and whenever he did speak, it was somewhat sarcastic. Still, it's not like he was in for the long haul anyway, just there to kill Sephiroth for his deceased love. Now that there was no revenge to keep him going, he'd spend day after day just staring up at the ceiling above. In fact, he could remember the sound of knocks on the door, some almost pleading him to come out and be with them. He found his own being dull and unneeded, why bother allowing them memories of even his presence?

"Oh, Lucrecia, I couldn't protect you, and I don't feel I've protected anything," he thought, eyes falling to half mast as they usually did. "The only person who said more than two words that weren't mandatory was that... man," Vincent said the last part aloud, finding himself confused in his own thoughts. It hadn't been on his mind much before, just the memory of him walking over and telling him to come to the shared bedroom with him and left a mark. It hadn't even been a big deal or memory, just to him.

Cloud and the rest talked to him, sure, but they never did so unless it was forced, unless they had to.

"That man... why would he do that? They barely know me, barely seem to care. And yet he talked to me." Vincent was staring up at the white abyss until the sound of the door handle rattled. His dark eyes stared blankly at the man entering, for once not holding a cigarette between his teeth.

Grumbling he stepped in and shut the door, moving to tug his shirt over his head and show off his well built body, showing that even a man in his thirties could still look this damn hot. Speaking of heat he tossed his shirt onto his bed and blinked. "Hey there, sunshine," he joked, grinning before untying his jacket and placing it on the bed as well while breathing out softly. "Just gonna stay in here all day or are ya actually gonna, y'know, go out and spend some time with the crazy bastards downstairs?"

Plopping his bottom onto the bed he began to untie his boots while his spear was leaned against the wall in case he needed to grab it if there was a break in or if there was an attack. Either or was a rare occurrence.

His eyes followed Cid as he started to undress immediately, even before the door had come to a close.

The pilot removed his shirt, leaving his abs to relax and tense.

"There's no point," Vincent said in a low breath. Cid, his roommate, never seemed to understand that he was sharing the room with another man. Not that it bothered him. In fact, he couldn't care less about the other's manly body or his army appearance. Just like everything else, he couldn't give a crap. "Why did you come up?" he asked, moving just enough to sit up with his elbows digging into the mattress.

His eyes traveled up from the other's back and up to stare at his blond hair. Those goggles almost never left his head, and that was when Vincent noticed the second odd occurrence.

Almost on instinct he reached up to grab the container for his cigs then growled once he recalled that they were taken away and would be forever if he didn't get this pale man to smile. Even the tiniest amount and he would win his smokes back. He then leaned back after a while, considering what he was going to say then laid eagle-spread on his bed. "There is a point, sunshine." He lifted his left hand, using it to take off his goggles and placed them aside.

There was no packet of Shin-Ra cigarettes strapped to the band. He blinked, but he didn't think to much on it. It didn't matter to him, what this man or any of the others did.

"Besides the fact that the only way to see your sunshiny face is to come up and see ya." Cid then twirled his wrist, index the only finger out. "But, I take it you'll never come on down anymore." Dropping the hand the blond Highwind gnawed on his lower lip, wanting a cig so badly now. "'ey...how about we play some poker? Without Yuff 'round I'm sure it'll be more fun and less...cheat-able."

His stare never faltered, watching the other's movements almost like he was trying to analyze him. He'd realized long ago that Cid was a great fighter, and it seemed built in his blood. The word 'sunshine' was uttered once more and Vincent found his eyes returning to their half lidded state. What an odd nickname he'd be given. As far as he could tell, he was nothing close to 'sunshine'.

Vincent sighed once it seemed that the other was there to stay. at least for a little while, sliding onto his back once more, but not removing his eyes from the other. "Poker?" he said aloud, sighing to himself as the captain now seemed to have grown frustrated. "I don't see the point, but I'll play with you, if you wish," Vincent said, trying to force himself to get to know this man. He was curious, but he was sure that the second he realized why the other had done it, he'd grow bored. As always.

Hearing the other say he'd play if the blond wanted him to had Cid roll onto his stomach, arms out and hanging over the edge of his bed with a raised brow. "Y'know..." he started and paused. Soon getting up and rummaging through his bag to find some cards. "...without those idiots around maybe now we can get to know each other a little more clearly." Standing and holding onto some cards he moved over to Vincent's bed and plopped down, taking the small objects out of their worn container and tossing said box onto his bed while shuffling the cards. "Like...eh...fucking uh..." Setting the cards down he raised a gloved hand and rubbed his neck. "How 'bout this: each time we beat the other they have to share something? How's that sound?" Turning his head he glanced over at the dark haired man, trade-mark grin still in place.

Another sigh had Vincent up on his elbows once more, shrugging softly as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Cid Highwind, a man full of surprises and mysteries. His fingers rose and ran through his long dark black hair, his golden hand resting at his side. Dark hues were covered completely by the eyelids for a moment as he thought about the proposition and decided it was fine.

"I'll agree to those terms," he said, unconcernedly, moving himself to slide off the bed, the opposite direction of Cid so as to play him face-to-face. Vincent's arms rest in front of him, folded neatly before him. "What sort of things must we share upon losing?" he asked, looking up with a somewhat interested expression on his features.

However, it wasn't a smile, no where near a smile.

His eyes searched the other's expression, noting the ruggedly handsome five o' clock shadow and the way his lip automatically made room for a cigarette, unusually not in its place.

Turning slightly as the other moved, the Highwind captain shuffled the cards once more before handing them out equally then set the stack down to the side with cards before them as well, face up. "Fuckin' shit, whatever you wanna share. S'not like I wanna know your whole life's story in one loss." He then shrugged, rolling his shoulders as one hand held the card while his other's fingers scratched at his cheek. "Though, I don't wanna know anything too personal...don't wanna fuckin' scare ya off or something." With that he looked over his cards and furrowed his brows.

Great, he grumbled inwardly, just a Full House...damn piece of shit deck's trying to fuck me over big time.

Vincent slowly forced a hand out and took his card, glancing at it and placing back face-down on the quilt. His eyes continued to watch Cid, waiting as he spoke. "I see, it might just be easier if the winner asks a question and the loser answers it," he offered, figuring the solution would be simple. It'd be the most efficient way for them to learn about each other, even though Vincent would most likely end up tossing the question back at Cid.

Vincent had already calculated a three of a kind, meaning that he'd lose. If Cid agreed to this small change in the betting rules, he'd be able to just toss the question back like a tennis match. His arm rose, rubbing the back of his neck with a sudden uninterest since the game had only just begun.

Setting his hand down with what he was going to lay down once he saw the other man set his cards back down the man lowered the hand scratching his cheek and shrugged. "Would make it easier." he sighed, then shrugged. "However you wanna do it is damn right fine with me." Shifting, his socked heels on the mattress and eyes half-lidded while staring at the cards the other had laid down, noticing how the light reflected off the golden plates atop the thinner male's arm.

How had it gotten there?

What was it's purpose?

Or was it just for decoration?

These thoughts clouded his mind while his eyes flickered, revealing he was deep in thought just like how he was when fixing something on his ship.

Dark black hair fell into his line of vision, impairing his vision somewhat, but not enough for him to care. It just hung limply in front of his eyes. He had memorized his cards already, seeing them in his mind's eye. The confusion still lurking behind the hues, the question as to why Cid had gone to even an ounce of trouble to talk to him, to be friendly with him. As far as he could tell, the others were sure that he was unapproachable, or closed up. Cid's idea to play a game had been some proof to that.

"It was just an idea," Vincent said, lifting his golden arm and twirling the wrist in an uncaring way. "What do you have?" he asked, picking up his own cards and looking at them idly. He was sure that Cid was just a mystery to him as he was to everyone else.


	2. Miscommunication

A hearty laugh passed his lips then and his shoulders shook at the force before Cid flipped his cards that he placed down up. "Full House," he reported with a look, eyes following the arm with the plates and his features went to that of when he'd finally gotten a smoke after a long day. Leaning back he placed the other cards in his hands down on the bed while sighing softly. "And I said that I don't mind. Do however you wanna do it." Closing his eyes he let his fingers to his free hand drum on the comforter and soon let them open halfway to see what the man across from him had. "Not like I don't take opinions...'cept when it comes to my ship." His brows furrowed while looking to the side. "Damn Chocobo had the guts to tell me how to run it..."

"I have three of a kind, you win," Vincent reported, placing his cards on the mattress for Cid to see that he wasn't lying before scooting back to rest against the wall which wasn't far from his bed and he could stretch out his legs and let them hide under the small opening in-between the ground and the metal bar.

Seeing the other's cards had Cid lift his hand and almost grabbing for the fag that wasn't there. Shit, he thought with narrowed eyes, I friggin' miss my cigs... Soon shifting the hand to scratch at the little hairs that he still needed to shave off for the clean-cut look. Still, he sometimes wondered why he bothered shaving since it only made him look odd. A few had commented on it and told him at one time to keep at least some hair on his face. Not that he minded, it was just annoying when it got a little too long for his liking.

"So, what is it that you wish to know about me?" he asked, letting his eyes tear from Cid's face and to the ceiling once more. There was something interesting about the void of color that white was, and even the way it stretched endlessly about them. Vincent returned his gaze to the other, watching as Cid talked a little about his ship and a random Chocobo somewhere in his memories. He thought for a moment about that outburst, assuming that it might have something to do with Cloud Strife, the boy with bright yellow and spiky hair.

"...did you really intend to sleep for all that fucking time if you hadn't joined us?" he questioned, looking down on the cards with furrowed brows, his expression one of deep thought before letting out a breath. "I mean, ya did say you didn't want us around when dumb ass opened the coffin."

Vincent's eye lids fell half mast once more, taking note of every movement the other had to fix the mystery that still hung over his head. The way he spoke would lead those he met to assume he was uncontrollable, it was forceful, but even now, Vincent could see the calm layer underneath. Agitated. He might say.

"I would have stayed inside the coffin. There was no reason other than taking my revenge on Sephiroth that would take me from my punishment," he said, lifting his hand and once more running his fingers through his hair.

It was odd how he fought to move his body when Cid was in the room. When he had been in the coffin, he was content just sleeping there, not moving a single finger or batting an eyelash. This happened whenever he was alone in the room. In fact, he'd most likely forget to blink unless someone came in. He didn't expound it, there was no need to. Cid would most likely be annoyed with the lack of information.

Leaning back where he sat the blond took in the information and sighed heavily before moving to swipe the cards up and redistribute them before setting the stack down once again. "So...you were serious when you said that." Planting a socked foot down he picked up his cards and his sapphire hues fell halfway shut.

One pair. Joy.

"I do not see why I would talk about something serious in a whimsical manner," Vincent replied, shifting his gaze down to the cards placed before him. He sighed, pulling himself up a little just to pull the cards up to his face. Four of a kind. Judging from the expression Cid had when he saw his cards could only mean that it wasn't a very good pair.

"I guess it's not that bad," he spoke before shrugging, "what with ya being serious and whatnot about this 'I must repent' shit."

Perhaps just a high card, or even something less. However, Vincent still hadn't found out what Cid figured to be a bad hand. "You may think what you wish, I do what I think is best," he said, conveying his little need to be swayed by another's opinions. He returned his cards back to their resting place and lay back against the wall.

Glancing up Cid let out a soft chuckle. "Never said it was a bad thing, sunshine." he replied before setting the cards he'd chosen down with his eyes averting and sighing softly with half-lidded eyes. "Almost everyone looks out for themselves nowadays, it's nice when you have someone to travel along with or to talk to." Looking back he offered a soft smile. "Don't ya think?" Though as he watched the paler man's movements the thirty-two year old captain sighed inwardly. Somehow he got the feeling he may as well kiss his stress relief goodbye.

He blinked, cocking his head to the side curiously. "Is that why you continue to talk to me?" Vincent asked, flipping over his cards and showing his three of a kind. Instead of waiting for him to acknowledge his win, he just continued. "I can tell that the others think I am rather uninteresting. Do you think that as well, or are you different from them?" Vincent asked, shifting his body back to have his bottom rest on his legs. Perhaps he had pegged Cid incorrectly. His arms took their place where they were previously, folded before him where he took his chance to read every expression and move of the other.

"Hell no, think I'd waste my time chatting to just a random person who doesn't seem that fun to chat with?" he snorted before seeing the cards and hearing Vincent ask the real question before pursing his lips, thoughts fogging his mind and then eventually found his answer.

He watched as Cid pondered an answer to his question, silently pleased that he was actually contemplating his response.

"They can't tell shit from a person's actions. I decided to give ya a shot and you turned out to be pretty interestin'." Raising a hand he slapped Vincent's shoulder playfully. "'sides..." Lowering the hand the man smirked slightly. "I like a good mystery, and you're just a cluster of 'em." Pulling the hand back Cid then moved his legs to sit cross-legged. "You're not boring at all, actually."

Vincent shrugged, seeing the light and truth behind his words simply from the smirk in his eyes. His eyes once again hazed with dark hair over his left eye, this time he rose a hand to push it back. It was the sudden slap that allowed an awkward emotion to fill him from his shoulder and throughout his body. Vincent didn't take much stock in this random feeling as he realized how odd Cid was. While others showed an uninterest in him, Cid still made an attempt to break his shell. "You're interesting as well, though I'm still perplexed by the way you think. When something's difficult most people tend to leave it be, but you're rather strong willed, aren't you?"

While the other man spoke Cid raised a brow as he took in the other's words and what tone was used to express them. Deciding it wasn't a bad tone he took the cards and began to shuffle with half-lidded eyes. "Well, can't say I'm damn smart 'bout how to react with people that much. I work more with machinery and tinkering with shit 'stead of talkin'."

Vincent's eyes focused on the quick succession of shuffling in Cid's hands, noticing the callouses on the tips of the other's fingers and noting the rough, yet careful way he shuffled them. A contrast, but a good one, to be sure.

Setting the cards down he then lifted one and looked at it before putting it on the bottom. "I used to talk to myself more than anything 'fore a met you guys. Messing with my tools, trying to figure out what I could do next. Hell, I even usually slept outside. Passed right out from exhaustion!" A laugh came then and then pulled up the Ace of hearts.

His head tilted to the side as he heard the words meet his ears. Exhaustion was funny to this man? Wouldn't that be considered serious if one didn't willfully sleep? He heard enough of it to bring his eyes up from the dealt hand as they stopped to deal the cards out just as before. Now his dark colored eyes focused on Cid's mouth, soon circling the air pilot's face. "I can't say that sleeping in a coffin for many years helped much either. Though, I suppose that you are comfortable in your time spent on mechanics and such," Vincent commented, assuming this due to how he spoke.

"Still do, but at least I came around and began talking to people...'stead of focusing on what I really want to do most and not care for anyone else." Slowly he lowered the card. "It's almost like how the thing driving you was revenge. Me...I wanna fly."

"I can't see the joy in flying as you do. If men were to be meant to fly, wouldn't they be born with wings? Besides," he continued, "if one is in the air, it only means that there is somewhere when they must fall."

Sighing as he listened to the dark haired man he pushed the card in his hand to the side while rubbing his eyes with a hand before finally looking up. "Shinra ruined almost everything in this world. They took away the rocket I was fixin' so it could go back into space or some shit. That tubby bastard tried to take my plane..." His left hand held onto the sheets and lowered his head with furrowed brows. "But they ain't takin' away my dream. Sure, I'm captain of an aircraft but it's just not enough."

Everyone in the group they were in had a grudge against Shin-Ra. If there was nothing else in common, that would be it. They united against a common enemy.

Blinking he then uncurled the fist and pushed himself to stand while rubbing his face with both hands. "Urgh...shit...sorry about that. Guess those rich bastards got to me, and got me good."

He didn't do anything as Cid explained his situation. His head shifted to the right a little, moving his eyes to point on the quilt that wasn't particularly interesting, but caught his eye all the same.

Letting his arms fall a small grin was on his face and gathered up his cards. "You've been looking bored since we started the fucking game so I'll stop bothering ya." Shoving the cards into the container Cid let out a heavy breath and inhaled slowly each time.

"I like talking to you," Vincent said, shrugging and standing himself up, walking past Cid, whom was cleaning up the cards and made his way to the bathroom they both shared.

Vincent had said it like it didn't matter, but the meaning behind it had perplexed even Vincent's mind. Loneliness almost guaranteed no harm or sorrow to another person. Those that never know of a companion don't beg and plead for it because they're not sure it exists.

"I apologize if it felt like I was uninterested," Vincent said, closing the door to the bathroom slowly behind him and lifting the seat. Perhaps he was losing his grip, saying such things.

Moving over to his side of the room the blond glanced over his shoulder to Vincent and shrugged. "I like talking to ya too." he called over his shoulder before the door shut and plopping down onto his bed and sighing heavily. Thinking back on how things were when he was with Shera and them working together, it wasn't too bad, though she was really concerned about his well being. Turning to lay on his back, arms spread out and lips parted Cid stared up at the ceiling, closing his eyes slowly as he listened to the outside. The small rattle of something every now and again before the blond began to doze off, soft exhales passing his lips while his hair rested comfortably atop his head and the bangs somewhat resting on his forehead.

Vincent opened the door some time later and blinked as he heard a quiet noise.

A snore uttering from the blond's lips. It wasn't the kind that rocked an entire room or hotel, it was soft, comforting even. He was surprised at the docile expression Cid wore.

The sound kept him captivated, his feet not moving from where they stood as his eyes traveled down the sleeping body and then back up to the face. He shook his head to break himself free of the trance, black strands now covering most of his vision. If he just lay down in his bed, he could almost guarantee that he'd fall fast asleep.

Still, he found himself distracted by the other's facial features. The five o'clock shadow and the blond strands falling into his face.

He shrugged, pulling himself across the room and pulling his clothes off of the chair. He replaced his bandanna, coat, and everything he'd taken off before to its rightful place, even the gun to its holster. Perhaps he should take a walk.

Turning onto his side after a while the blond Highwind exhaled lightly and his chest rose and lowered in a steady, slow, manner, as if his lungs took time to appreciate the air within them before letting it go. Scrunching his nose up for a moment then lifting a hand to scratch at his cheek before settling all over again.

The dream was pleasant, he was flying, just like he said he wanted to be, the wind blowing on his face and blue eyes shimmering with joy as he laughed within the dream. Letting out a soft groan Cid mumbled some incoherent things before going back to how he normally rested.

Vincent glanced back.

He had his hand grasped around the door handle, gazing at the other's sleepy actions. Another shake of his head broke him from his thoughts as he walked through the door and closed it behind him with a light click. It had managed to miss his red cape as he checked that it was indeed closed. Cid would be able to rest in peace, assuming that one of the other team members didn't come up to bother him. They wouldn't have a need and never had as far as Vincent knew since none of them had any with to get to know Vincent and seemed to even be a little scared of him.

He strode down the hall, eyes staring straight ahead before going down the stairs and seeing Cloud and the rest sitting at the bar and talking amongst themselves over a few alcoholic drinks. They seemed to not notice him as he walked out of the haunted hotel.


	3. Playing Along

After a few moments Cid cracked an eye open then opened the other and pushed himself to sit up. "Yo, Vincent..." he called out softly.

No response.

Cursing he reached blindly for his things and dressed as best he could before heading toward the door, not bothering to grab his weapon, smacking his elbow harshly against it with a shout of, "FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" before finally getting it open and hurrying down the stairs to go find his roommate.

Though he stumbled and almost tripped the others looked up and offered a drink.

"I don't want a fucking drink! Did you see Vincent?" he snapped.

"No," they chorused.

Cid tisked and hurried up out the door with furrowed brows then blinked once he slammed the door to the hotel shut. "...I don't even know where in the fuck he went..." Upon realizing this the pilot slapped his forehead and groaned before making his way down the path to go and find the other to the best of his abilities.

He'd easily slipped through the doors without making a sound, walking down the short stair that lead to the graves littering the ground around him. Some had places in the amusement park written on them. Vincent hadn't taken any time to go and see the interesting sites when Cloud and the rest had run off to see the events and arcade games.

Glancing up as he heard the soft sound of a click of the floor popping out from underneath feet, cerulean eyes widened once he saw Vincent fall through the floor and hurried to catch up before staring at the stones, huffing and puffing before groaning. "Shit I feel so old..." he mumbled then decided to do something he'd never thought he'd honestly consider doing.

Closing his eyes the blond focused on what he thought Vincent would like and eventually opened his eyes to see the word 'Battle Arena'. He looked through the rest before deciding on it.

"That's it," was whispered. There was an oddly placed button on the top of the stone that he pushed and suddenly felt the floor below him give way. His stomach lurched into his throat, but he didn't let out even a surprised gasp as he found himself close to a long flight of steps. He pushed himself up off the floor. "...ugh...that was not cool..."

A quiet sigh escaped him as he fixed his somber expression and walked slowly up the stairs, the sound of joyous yells met his ears from the arena. All of the shouts were from men, no doubt, the women thought it was just some barbaric ritual.

"Yes, I fuckin' did it! God, that was hard. They kept forcing me to take on all these handicaps," a man walking down with a friend said. He looked worn out.

Vincent didn't look interested in competing, he just wanted to see what the hype was.

Glancing up and seeing a red cape moving up had him drag himself to his feet and trudged up the stairs with mumbles and grumbles about how he was going to bop the taller man upside the head for not at least leaving him a note to say he was going somewhere. Or perhaps telling him while he was resting and remind him later while he vented at him and have the pilot feel absolutely stupid about the situation.

Muttering curse words every few steps he paused after a while and stood there, staring down on the stairs beneath his feet. Why did he care where Vincent went? Why did he nearly rip someone's head off for not seeing him or knowing where the dark haired man went? It didn't make any sense but maybe, just maybe, he cared and wanted to make sure the man was okay.

Dark red hues looked up at the large board over where the registration was. He absentmindedly let his eyes run over the words without much recognition of what they said, thinking more along the line of why someone would come here to fight monsters for pure amusement. Vincent was under the impression that fighting was to protect one's self and also to protect the well-being of others.

Which one did this fall under?

Another pair of men walked out from a door nearby, one drenched in sweat while he spoke of his efforts behind the large white door.

Vincent pushed himself against the opposite wall, closing his eyes and just listening to the sounds of excited people. His arms folded in front of him, his cape supernaturally flowing around his boots. Even now his hair had fallen back into his face and brushed against his nose. When he walked, it would flutter about his face and it didn't bother him any.

Lifting a hand he rubbed his chin then shook his head rapidly before making his way back up the stairs with a heavy sigh once he pushed the door open to the Battle Arena. Seeing a few men all battered and bruised, causing him to frown slightly and felt like belittling these men for fighting just for sport. Sure, it got you to level up, but to fight like this, with handicaps, was ridiculous.

It was when he was stationary that it was difficult to see. Some how, when he closed his eyes he saw the sleeping figure of his roommate, the docile expression, and the sluggish movements. This was soon followed by the voice of the other, muttering almost. What was it about Cid Highwind that interested Vincent?

Raising a hand he rubbed the back of his neck and glanced over to the side, no sign of Vincent, then to the other and blinked as he saw him just standing there. Swallowing as he took in how the other was positioned for once and found it rather...calming in a way. With how confident the man seemed and how it was like he was always calculating things out before doing unlike a certain pilot.

After a moment, he bent his head back, pressing the black hair into the white wall. His cape continued to mysteriously float around his boots as if by some wind. The large gun he kept hidden could almost be seen from the holster he kept it in. It wasn't as if he'd made any attempt to keep it that way.

Vincent heard a few more people making their way out of the battle arena.

He could just tell by the way they spoke how they had come out during the battle. Those handicaps they spoke of must've been deadly since some said that they must've depended too much on materia or their weapons.

"Ridiculous," Vincent said with a quiet voice as he heard steps from his right.

Another person that thought they could test their skills in this barbaric ritual. It wasn't as if he would leave, in fact, unless something else could grab his attention, listening to the meaningless murmurs about him was soothing in its own way.

Gnawing on his lower lip, Cid moved over and reached out to grab onto the man's arm but was bumped into Vincent by a passing man who happened to elbow the captain. "Ow..." he mumbled, pushing himself up and off the other's arm while rubbing his nose.

Vincent's dark red hues to peeked out from behind the tanned eyelids. His eyes scanned his surroundings before actually paying attention to the one that had grabbed his arm. "Cid Highwind," Vincent spoke, sounding surprised, though his expression said nothing toward his actual feelings. "Did you come to take part in this...'game'?" he asked, hoping to find out more of Cid.

Glancing up as the other said his name, Cid let out a muffled protest to being accused of wanting to take part in this seeing as he'd left his weapon behind.

Perhaps it was normal for men to be interested in strutting around revealing their muscles and strengths. Vincent just didn't see it.

Continuing to rub his nose the blond finally lowered his hand. "I came looking for you, dumb ass," he tisked, about to reach for a cig he thought was there then grumbled once he remembered he was deprived of them for now, "didn't leave me a note, nothin'. Gave me a damn near heart attack, thinkin' someone kidnapped you."

He blinked, wondering why Cid would bother coming to look for him. Vincent was strong and used to being alone. There wasn't much need to come searching for a man with a gun strapped to his leg. Even without a gun he would be able to protect himself from an attack from an enemy. It wasn't likely. "There was no need to worry, I apologize for leaving-," Vincent started, but Cid didn't allow him to finish what he was saying before being taken by the wrist and pulled out of the meaningless Battle Arena.

Looking to the side he then grabbed onto Vincent's wrist again and began dragging him out of the arena. With a little effort since he was sure the other wouldn't comply.

He walked along, willingly, even though he was in the dark about the destination they were heading for.

With a jerk as he turned he elbowed a man and saw a smoke hit the ground.

"The fuck, man!" the brawny male shouted. He was about...close to a foot taller than he and an inch over eight inches.

Scowling for once the blond let go of the black haired Valentine's arm and gave the other the finger. "Oh, excuse me, tall, dark and ugly! You were in my way!"

"What was that pipsqueak?"

"'pipsqueak'?" The blond's eye twitched and reeled his fist back before slamming it upwards into the man's jaw with a little jump, sending the taller man spiraling across the room and into the opposite wall. "No one calls me small, bastard!"

Vincent said nothing throughout the encounter, taking another chance to see what Cid's reactions were like. He found them somewhat amusing, but hadn't taken it as a chance to smile.

A carton of cigarettes fell down before Cid and a idiotic grin crossed his face, snatching them up while whistling a little tune. Cid had been rather frustrated all day, moving into a habit of grabbing at thin air on his headband now taking cigarettes from random strangers he bumped into.

Glancing back at his comrade, the pilot once again grabbed his wrist and resumed dragging him out of this area.

"Such an odd pilot," Vincent thought to himself as he was pulled from the stairs.

They stopped for a moment, Vincent taking a look at the large yellow letters stating where each tube went in the Golden Saucer. Before he knew what was happening, Cid pulled him into a tube that lead to a gongola. He said nothing, just followed.

Finally getting to the area he wanted the blond looked at the large wooden box and sighed softly as he continued to drag Vincent toward the ride. Pausing after a while to see a woman standing there and staring, before giggling, and handing them two tickets.

Vincent observed their new surrounding with his usual uninterested expression. The large box was attached to a cable that, after closer inspection of a sign, went around the entire Golden Saucer showing every inch of it from afar. This wasn't too exciting in itself, since Vincent found the amusement park, as most old men do, loud and annoying. Still, with Cid pulling him along and no destination in mind for himself, he allowed himself to be dragged to the ride.

"Well aren't you rushin' to get some time alone with your man," she teased once Cid took the tickets and his eyes widened with a flush.

"W-wha-?"

"You dragged him all the way here, lemme guess, you're going to tell him 'that' aren't you? So sweet!"

It was like he was in another world, ignoring the conversation between the woman and Cid while taking his time examining the odd mascot on the front of the wooden box.

"W-what the fuck? We're not -" His eyes went back down to the tickets and groaned inwardly at what he was about to do. Swallowing thickly he hugged Vincent's arm to his chest with a shy grin. "Actually, yeah! It's been ten years since we've been here and I wanted to tell him something really important while in private!"

Vincent rose an eyebrow confused, but not saying a word as Cid announced, from what he could gather, that they were a couple. The other's expression was clearly unnatural, but it wasn't likely that someone who hadn't stared at Cid's face and studied his features before would know the truth.

Cid was cursing angrily in his head while the girl gave him the thumbs up as he finally got the dark haired man in the ride and plopped his bottom down on the opposite side with a huff, reaching for the smokes he'd taken and lit the cig before taking a long drag as the box jutted before rolling along.

He felt another tug as Cid pulled him and sat him down on the red leather seat. Vincent cocked his head to the side as they started to move away from the dock. "Did you just pretend to be my lover?" he asked, blinking at him, noting the way he relaxed with the fag between his teeth.

Once the question reached his ears Cid choked on an inhale and lightly smacked his chest to get the air back on the right track. "W-what - no!" he denied, crossing his arms and looking out the window with the cig between his lips. Reaching up a moment later he pulled it away and sighed, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, legs spread in a comfortable fashion. "...I...I only said that 'cause she seemed to think that." Looking to the side with his blue hues the blond swallowed with a light tint of pink coloring his cheeks.

He wasn't sure whether or not he should press the question, the embarrassing pink on Cid's cheeks was amusing and Vincent couldn't help but say what he did next.

"Can we just, y'know, forget that shit happened?"

"I won't say anything once we touch the ground, but I'd like to press this. You seemed to be readily prepared to lie to her," Vincent stated, throwing in another curious question he had.

Reaching his freed hand up the male rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "I...I just saw the tickets and...I'm used to talking my way outta things, like meetings and whatnot."

How had Cid been so prepared to lie to the woman at the ticket booth? Wasn't it normal for a human being to feel guilty about lying afterword?

Cid's body seemed relaxed, but still tense due to the awkward conversation. The cigarette hanging between the thin fingers was held loosely, but Vincent was sure that it was safely perched there.

Lowering the hand he placed it on his knee then looked up with a serious gaze. "Besides...you ran off and no one knew where you went. It's kinda pissing me off since I'm the one that seems to actually care where you go."

"My apologizes, I should have left a note for you. I was just hoping to avoid waking you," Vincent said, leaning back to rest against the leather seat's cover, ignoring the bright and shining lights flashing all about out of the window.

Lifting the hand with the smoke he took and inhale then exhaled out the window while looking out at the flashing lights and gnawed on the butt of the cig. "I don't like you wandering off without telling someone..." he muttered.

His dark red eyes gazed at the blond hair atop the other's head, watching as he rose it to exhale the foul smoke from between his lips. Their eyes caught as he spoke again, reinstating his dislike at Vincent's sudden disappearance without letting anyone know that he'd gone somewhere or what he was planning. "I didn't know that you would become so frustrated if I left. I suppose I still thought of you as one of them, though I am sure I am wrong now."

Glancing at the other he grinned in a disarming way before laughing as Vincent stated he thought the blond was like the rest of the group and shook his head slowly. "Damn straight I ain't like them. If I was I wouldn't have gone lookin' for you."

It was hard to know what to do, sleeping in a coffin for a good many years. If anything, his human reactions were no longer what they used to be. He bent forward, placing his hand on Cid's leg like he'd seen others do, and then leaning back. It was meant to be consoling.

Though the pilot blinked slowly once the dark haired male bent forth and stared at the ruby hues with confusion flickering in his ocean blue own. "Uh..." he started, feeling his heart beat seem to pick up as the lights from the outside caused the long haired male's eyes to shimmer in a sinful way. The touch to his leg though had Cid jerk out of his thoughts and laughed lightly while putting the cig out. "It's no big deal, Vince. Just tell me next time."

Vincent turned away, looking out the window shrugging his shoulders a little in a relaxed fashion. It'd been many years since he'd heard that someone cared about him, or showed it, in this sense. He wasn't stupid, just because Cid never said it out right. He listened to the captain's voice, noting the almost laughter etched in every syllable.

His dark hair slid into his line of vision, but this time, he left it alone. Arm lying limp at his side carelessly, the back of his headband resting against the box's wall, legs relaxed and somewhat opened. "I will then, since you are bothered by it so," Vincent said, watching as a bright colored chocobo raced across the top of the roof where the chocobo races were held.


	4. Perhaps a Little

_**Sorry it took so long to post. I've been very busy. All the reviews I've been seeing really touch my partner's heart and mine. Keep up the reviews and we'll try to pump these out as soon as we can and when we can.**_

**Remember, this is an rp. Do not review with "You need to fix the changes in character POV" because it's NOT a solo work. Reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

><p>Peering out the window the blond pilot closed his eyes and listened to the scrapes of the giant bird's feet on the ground before letting out a soft exhale and leaned back more in his seat. "You're so...compliant to things. Live a little, tell some people to fuck off for once." he laughed, arms resting against the top of the seat, head lowered to look at the man opposite of him. "Like if they give you any lip just whip out that bad ass gun a yers and point it at them." He made the motion with a hand then brought it back. "Then again...I dunno if ya have it in ya..."<p>

"I don't see what that would solve. If the other is violent in nature, wouldn't it be best to just ignore or comply?" Vincent asked, running his hand down his own thigh until he reached the gun and slowly unclasped it from its resting place. He pulled it up and held it with both hands, examining it as if hadn't many times before. "I find it unnecessary to pull this gun from its place for such a simple situation. I'd also rather not create problems for anyone."

Shrugging the man turned his head to look back out of the window and blinked as he saw fireworks going off. The sounds of the booms, cracks and fizzes echoing throughout the sky and a wide grin was on Cid's face as he watched. Blinking for a moment, his eyes following all of the paler man's motions. He reached a hand up to slip his goggles down to have them rest around his neck with a sigh before shrugging. "True, you got some valid points there. But, eh, I act first than think later. It's come in handy in a few places."

His eyes rose, gazing at the grin the other wore on his roughly trimmed face, with those bright sapphire eyes gazing at him with a laugh. The firework lit the side of Cid's face, heightening, just for a moment, his good charm that seemed to shine from him. "If I hadn't been found in the coffin, I wouldn't have started anything just sleeping there," he said, shrugging his shoulders again and slipping the gun back into its holster.

He then looked over at Vincent with a soft smile, the fireworks still going off while the colors flashed for a moment then vanished. "Well, then...I think you should be thankin' us for wakin' your ass up now, eh?" he teased, reaching out a hand and placing it on Vincent's shoulder before noticing how the red glow brought out the man's eyes and pursed his lips, pulling back while closing his eyes with a blush, glad that the booming lights covered it up while trying to push down the thoughts he was getting as he got lost in those eyes for a moment. Those seemingly demonic hues...yet they held a human tint to them more than anything.

Vincent nodded, "Perhaps I was wrong in not thanking the others for awakening me." He thought about it for a moment, staring out at the fireworks lighting up the sky. It was off how the haunted hotel seemed to block out the sounds of the surrounding joyous music and people shouting. There must be some magic involved. It was about the moment when he turned back, that their gaze caught again, this time Cid resting a firm hand on his shoulder. Inwardly pleased that he hadn't been wrong in touching Cid's knee since the other hadn't felt anything odd in touching his shoulder.

"So...after we deal with Sephiroth...what're ya gonna do?"

"I am not sure. Sephiroth is my responsibility. Due to my mistakes, he's out trying to destroy the world. My plans don't run much further than that," Vincent said, sighing softly and closing his eyes, not noticing the blush that crept up the other's features. "I might just go back and atone for my sins. There's no other place for me to return to but there. I was comfortable just lying in there for years, I see no difference in doing it once Sephiroth is dealt with."

He rose a hand and let it brush against the back of his neck, his black hair playing with the tanned skin it touched. The truth was that he'd never thought much about what he'd do once the deal with Sephiroth. Vincent hadn't even begun to think that he might survive after taking down his silver haired sin.

Pulling his hand back after a moment Cid had a contemplating look on his face. "Well...I don't seriously get why you don't just...live life and see what happens next." he mused then bit his lower lip as the other said that the man they were after was his responsibility and soon sighed before looking up.

"And what about you, Cid Highwind?" he asked, opening his eyes and staring forward once more.

"...I'm gonna go back to Rocket Town. Nothing much to do other than that or fly my ship around the world and see what else I'm missing out on." Soon he stood abruptly with a look that said he may have come up with something brilliant. "Hey! Why don't ya come live with me? I'm sure Shera wouldn't mind an extra hand around the house or something!"

Cid seemed to be excited about Vincent coming to live with him, once they had defeated Sephiroth. It wasn't such an unrealistic reality, Cid was the only one of the group he liked to be around. "I hadn't thought about that, but if I could be a help to you or your woman-"

"And maybe even -"

It happened suddenly, the box lurching as it swung on the cable above before hitting the dock and locking in. The jerked caused Cid to fall onto Vincent with a grunt as he fell. His eyes wide with shock once he saw what had occurred due to the jerk. He'd landed on the man who seemed so cold to others, whom seemed to only care for his needs though Cid could see past the bad things.

Vincent's eyes widened somewhat, though nothing compared to the bright blue eyes looking at him with a dumbfounded expression engraved in the hues.

But this situation was worse than any he'd ever been in. Having fallen against the other the blond had also accidentally kissed the dark haired man.

Their lips were pressed together, a hint of cigarette on the tips against those bright red lips.

They didn't jerk away in time when the door opened and the woman peeked her head in. "Oh boys, ride's over, go 'play' somewhere else."

"We weren't!" the blond protested with a scowl etched onto his face before slowly pushing up and making sure the box was stable before stepping out with furrowed brows as he looked to the side shyly.

What Cid had said before caused him to blink and then push the blond from his body, standing up himself in a towering fashion before placing a hand on the back of Cid's back. "My apologizes, we'll do so somewhere more appropriate," Vincent lied, gently leading Cid out of the box and away from the woman now swooning over the caped man.

"Why're all the good guys gay?" He heard said in a quiet sigh.

They continued along until they were out of sight and Vincent removed his hand, looking out at where the other tubes led.

As he felt a hand on his back and the dark haired man leading him away from the Round Square Cid grabbed at his hair and tugged. "That was so fuckin' embarrassing! That fucking ride just had to go and tilt and then that shit happens!" Releasing his hair he walked slowly ahead, swaying from side to side in dismay before sighing heavily. "Let's just go back to that spooky ass hotel so no more shit kills me mentally. I'm dying..." he whined, pouting and heading over to the tube that would lead to the hotel. "People and they're fucking crazy shit and those bastards at that arena and the - I need a smoke dammit!" With that he reached into his pocket, whipped out a cig and began puffing like no tomorrow, hands shaking. "I'm gonna fucking die if one more stupid thing happens!"

A small shrug before Vincent stopped, watching Cid's reaction which, in his opinion, was over reacting. The question now buzzing around his mind was whether Cid was angry that they'd kissed or that they'd been seen kissing. Odd, how Cid seemed to give absolutely no care to what others thought about him, but broke that to start shouting his anger. "Why do you not have cigarettes on hand? It's odd to see you without them," Vincent voiced, thinking that now was the best time to bring the question to light.

The entire day he'd been struggling, reaching up for a pack of cigarettes that weren't there and that only seemed to add to the blond pilot's frustration.

After a moment of puffing on the stolen fag the captain blinked and looked over at Vincent with a cocked brow then looked up at the ceiling. "Eh...believe me, I don't like me not having a cig to calm me down..." he admitted before rubbing the back of his head with the hand holding the cigarette with trained practice. "Those loud bastards snatched my 'cancer sticks' from me since they were getting sick of me smoking. Guess the little brat's rants got to them."

Vincent listened, his red eyes looking at him almost pityingly, but that was snuffed immediately due to his view of Cid. He was the type of man that wouldn't take kind to someone looking at him that way. Cid was, in Vincent's point of view, a strong willed man that was easily brought to anger, but when he's serious, he's a great person to be around.

Lowering the hand he then lowered his head to stare at his boots with half-lidded eyes. "And for fuck's sake I'm exhausted. Let's get going." Turning to head towards the haunted mansion looking hotel he motioned with the hand not holding his cig for Vincent to follow.

"I suppose that we should make our way there, if you are so frustrated at our time about this place," Vincent said, shrugging as he walked forward, passing his blond companion and finding himself flying up a dark tube to the haunted hotel. It was odd that Cid would even allow the fags to leave his grip, wondering why he didn't simply fight them, since they meant something to him, at least to keep him calm.

Letting out a soft breath, the blond Highwind placed the cig between his teeth and stepped into the tube afterwards to then follow the dark haired male to the hotel. Lips parted in a yawn he stretched his arms up then took a few more swigs of the smoke before snuffing it out and stepping with sluggish steps up the stairway. Eyes dazed and tired though his mind went back to the accidental kiss, how the other's lips felt against his own and how it was so...so strange as to why it didn't bother him as much as it should have, to any normal man. "Not so much about us wanderin' around...I'm just tired. Damn, I'm getting old." He laughed once he said he was getting old and stuffed his hands into his pockets before looking up at the dark sky.

He felt a soft sigh escape him as the other yawned. Vincent found it rather amusing that this man, who still looked great for someone that was in his thirties, was complaining about being old. The other didn't seem to understand that Vincent looked like he was the same age, but was actually older since he'd been sleeping for about those numbers of years in his coffin. With little resistance or problems, Vincent pulled him up the long flight of stairs, glancing back at Cid with a confused expression, but not making a point to voice it.

"Maybe I'll try and fix my plane later..." he mused with a thoughtful look, hand moving to scratch his cheek before making it to the doors.

The long black hair fell, once more, into his eyes. "That plane is special to him," he thought to himself, reaching the door first, opening the door for Cid and watching him walk straight through.

The first sight that Cid saw was Cloud staggering around and then the blond clung to him with a laugh.

A drunken leader met them at the door, tugging Cid into a tight hug that was apparently difficult to remove. "We missed you, Ciddy-widdy!"

"Holy shit! The kid's drunk!" the pilot shouted in shock, a look of pure horror on his face as he tried to pry the other off him, but to no avail. "Hey! Block-head!" he shouted at Barret, "Get yer drunk ass over here and get this Chocobo offa me!"

"Alright, ya smokin' hippy. Ya don't have to throw a fit jus' cause you don't have your damn cigs," Barret growled, the gun armed man pushed up from the chair and walked over, pulling the yellow haired sword wielder from Cid.

While this went on, Vincent took his chance to start climbing the stairs. He still didn't care much for the other team members.

Once Cloud was removed and seeing Vincent head off the captain moved over to the tending table and ordered a drink, chugged then got another. And another, and another. Until everyone left, Aeris having fallen off her chair and Cait Sith carrying her to her room she shared with Tifa. Sighing heavily and cheeks shaded red; Cid ordered the hardest one while his thoughts trailed back to that kiss. The other's scent wasn't that bad up close, his lips felt nice, and those dark red hues almost made him want to stay there and kiss. Kiss some more and more and even more. Swaying in his seat the blond pushed himself up and looked at the clock.

It looked to be three in the morning...or something. Sighing and pushing himself up the stairs he stumbled into his room, shut the door and slumped his shoulders, the jacket falling off just then. Leaning against the door, bringing a foot up to work on the boot, trying to make as less noise as possible as he got both untied and set them aside before going to work on his shirt.


End file.
